


One to Ten

by blujaes



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blind!himchan, doctor!daehyun, hospital au, please don't pierce your ears by yourself if you're blind, snarky gay sparkles nurse!youngjae, this was a cute drabble i did forever ago but forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blujaes/pseuds/blujaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From one to ten, following Daehyun, a resident doctor, and a chirpy, blind teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this for a while, but had to bring it back because fluffy. And because I want to be able to read it again later (maybe) when I'm not at my laptop. Also a part of my counting practice (because I obvs can't count properly). Lol. Otl.

**01.** “Can I?”

And what could he say to that?

Daehyun sat numbly on the bed, blinking at the boy in front of him, mutely nodding his head to the request, mentally slapping himself when the opposing figure didn’t make a reaction to his bobs.

“Y-yeah, of course.”

(The other boy couldn’t see, but Daehyun’s face heated up at the radiating smile he now faced.)

Hands reached out for him, groping the empty space between them, reaching until they grazed on the skin of Daehyun’s cheek. Cool, the boy’s fingers felt cool - almost cold - against his heated skin.

They first traced along the skin of his chin, fluttering across his jaw line and playing along his earlobe and the single earring that sat against his left.

“Your ears are pierced.” The voice was a soft hum, a single observation, slim digits fingering the smooth gem embedded into his ear. “They’re both pierced.”

Daehyun made a sound of approval, this time, his nods being cleared to the other. “Got them done last year. I lost one of them last week when it broke off during the day. Someone probably stepped on it.”

“Mn.”

The fingers continued along its way then, palm brushing up against Daehyun’s cheekbone while the pads squeezed gently along the shell of his ears and into his hairline. Touches continued to inch up from there, admittedly screwing up the hard worked hair style Daehyun had formed that morning.

A laugh. “Sorry about your hair.”

Had he made vocal his complaint? He surely hadn’t meant to, anyways.

“No,” Daehyun breathed, “it’s fine. Continue.”

Another hum.

“What color’s your hair?”

“Silver. I dyed it last week, cool, huh?”

It was a lie. He’d never dyed his hair before. But the boy didn’t, couldn’t, know that. He was blind. He couldn’t see.

(Daehyun thought, why not let him at least imagine?)

**02.** Daehyun woke up to a rough pair of hands jerking his shoulders, tearing him away from his desperately needed sleep. His shift had lasted through afternoon to the crack of dawn and - god damn it - someone better have died for him to be stirred awake so rudely.

“Wh-what?” He winced tiredly, rubbing instantly the sleep from his eyes.

(Oh the perks - not - of being a resident doctor in training.)

The person that stood in front of him was a nurse (the cute one with the single dimple, gay, and totally off the market because his boyfriend was big and scary).

“Himchan won’t take his medication. He wants you.”

And to this, Daehyun grunts.

He doesn’t know where exactly he’s gone wrong, but it’s to the whole hospital’s belief that Daehyun had Himchan spoiled rotten. The blind teen only ever listened to the Busan man and it was beginning to crack at everyone’s nerves.

(Though usually, he listened just as well to Youngjae - he stopped being so cheery and bright, read flirty, in front of him the same time Daehyun did; when they found out Youngjae had a boyfriend.)

“Oh get up you fat lard.”

Daehyun wonders where the precious chubby cheeked nurse from his first days at the hospital went.

**03.** Sometimes, he feels an awful bad for Himchan.

_You can’t just leave your room like that._

_It’s dangerous doing that by yourself._

_Himchan, make sure you always have someone with you._

_It’s for your own safety._

The poor kid was forbidden privacy.

So Daehyun tried to turn a blind eye to some of the cheeky boy’s queer ploys. He tried his best to pretend not to see when Himchan so obviously hid unplugged IVs - though he’d be in trouble if the staff knew he let Himchan unplug himself from the machines - behind his back.

He really did try to give the boy as much freedom as he could.

But sometimes, pretending was an awful lot hard with Himchan crawling blindly on the floor in front of him.

Daehyun could only pretend so far.

(There was a reason he’d become a doctor and not an actor.)

**04.** “Guess what I saw today.”

Daehyun blinks when a tray of food is slammed on the lunch table in front of him. His eyes follow up to a pouting Youngjae and he raises a brow.

“If you’re coming to me about it, I’m going to have to guess Himchan.”

Youngjae scoffs, sliding into the seat and shoving in a mouthful of rice.

(Daehyun feels bad, the male nurse had his lunch period cut the last time he’d covered for Daehyun’s _blind eye_ toward Himchan’s mischief.)

“Bingo,” the brunette snaps, a grain of rice flying from his mouth and onto a corner of his tray. “And guess what I found him doing.”

“Uh, was he jacking off?”

Youngjae sputters, face heating bright red. His hands are flailing and there’s an unmanly sound coming from his throat before the whole cafeteria is staring at them.

He whines some more before stopping, when Daehyun shushes him, telling him that he’s embarrassing.

“No, I didn’t see him jacking off!” Youngjae hisses. “Why would you even say that!”

Daehyun shrugs.

“He’s sixteen.”

Daehyun’s jerked off plenty of times when he was sixteen.

The nurse is staring at him, burning holes into Daehyun’s forehead, kind of like he can’t believe that an idiot like Daehyun is actually a doctor (Daehyun’s a little wide eyed at the realization too), or at least will be. It takes a minute and another one of Daehyun’s reminders to get the male back to shoveling down food and filling the to-be doctor in of his discovery.

“He was piercing his ear.”

“Oh? Good for him.”

“By himself.”

**05.** Daehyun’s known Himchan for a few months now, and yet still, the teen manages to catch him off surprise every time.

“Roll up your shirt for me, Jonguppie.”

Deeming the resident intern to be trained enough, his third month living in the hospital, Daehyun was allowed a patient directly under his watch. A tiny seven year old, paralyzed waist down, with the sweetest smile in the whole world. Moon Jongup.

(Daehyun think it would have made more sense if his surname was Sun.)

When Daehyun strolls over to Himchan’s section of the room, the boy’s unbuttoning his hospital top.

(The scream from Daehyun’s lips are anything but manly.)

“Wh-what are you doing?”

He was stuttering very unprofessional-like.

“You told Jongup to. Why not me?”

Daehyun’s not sure whether Himchan practices pouting - he can’t even see himself, how can he - but he can nearly swear the boy’s kicked-puppy looks are definitely getting better.

“Y-you don’t need a check up Himchan.”

The doctor’s quick to rebutton the blind teen’s shirt.

“Yeah I do. I feel funny. My chest hurts.”

Daehyun flushes and speed walks out of the room.

**06.** The hospital’s gotten busy over the past few weeks and Daehyun finds himself facing three patients under his watch.

Himchan, Jongup and a new boy who - for whatever the reason - goes by _L_.

( _Erul_ , Daehyun pronounces it, only to get a groan and a throw up of arms - _“I give up! You’re hopeless!”_ )

He’s pleased to find that Himchan actually gets along with this _L_ \- Myungsoo, Daehyun decides to call him when not around the boy (because _Erul_ is hard and annoying to say).

It had been what felt much like a Christmas present to him when he’d walked in on the trio talking, Jongup tucked into Himchan’s arms, dozing off.

Once, he walked in on Himchan _seeing_ \- probing, touching, finger seeing - Myungsoo. His thick brows had knit together in concentration, fingers slipping through the slightly older boy’s.

“Your nails,” he mumbles, “your right hand is long and your left is short.”

“I play guitar.”

“Really? You have to play for me someday!”

Daehyun won’t admit he’s jealous of the attention.

~~He remembers to clip Myungsoo’s nails real short later~~.

**07.** April nineteenth is Himchan’s birthday.

Daehyun knows he can’t do much - they’re in a hospital building after all - but he does what he can to celebrate for the teen.

They have a small party.

There was cake, streamers, and the few number of people Himchan actually liked: Youngjae, Himchan, Jongup, and even Myungsoo, who had been released just the other month.

Jongup carried the cake - which was really just a number of _chocopies_ stacked on top of each other in a cookie tower - and screeched excitedly for Himchan to blow it out. There wasn’t really a candle, but the look on Himchan’s face was bright when they all pretended that he’d blown them out (when they pretended he was actually even facing the right direction when blowing - Myungsoo got a face full of hot air).

And when their party was over, Himchan demanded that Daehyun hold his hand while he checked out all the party decorations. He had Daehyun stay extra long after his shift as he twirled his fingers through the taped streamers, making little noises of excitement with each line of paper he traced.

Daehyun wishes he could have snapped a picture of the way Himchan’s face lit up.

Himchan squeals like a little girl excitedly with thank yous while Daehyun helps him wash up later that night.

(Daehyun doesn’t miss the way Himchan’s right earlobe seems to have swollen a little.

He decides that he’ll need to ask the boy later about it.)

****  
  


**08.** Daehyun catches a cold and was banished from the hospital in fear he’d infect the other patients.

He’s just waking up from a nap when his phone is buzzing.

“God damn it! Finally!”

It’s Youngjae and Daehyun’s still groggy, half drugged from his medication.

“Youngjae?”

There’s a ruckus on the other end of the line and Daehyun has to pull his phone away from his ear from all the screeching, least he go deaf. He can’t quite put a finger on who it could be that’s screeching so loudly.

(Maybe Jongup?)

“Hyung, hyung!

“Hyung I miss you, where are you?”

Daehyun frowns, staring at his phone - because hey, he’s never heard Youngjae call him hyung (even if Daehyun’s legally a year older than Youngjae). He’s only dragged back to full consciousness when a broken sob reaches through the other end of the line.

There’s another fight and Youngjae’s voice is back.

He’s saying something about a blind idiot trying to run away from the hospital.

Daehyun notes to never get sick again.

**09.** There’s a new female nurse in the building.

She’s bright and bubbly. Not to mention a total looker.

(It’s to the point where Youngjae refused to let his boyfriend come visit him during his break: _“No Yongguk! I said you’re not allowed to visit! You won’t be allowed to touch me for the next month if you come anymore!”_ )

Her name is Han Sunhwa.

And Daehyun was showing her around when he stops by Himchan’s room to introduce the two. Himchan’s always been such a gentleman and charmer to the girls. Daehyun figures that the two will be great friends.

What he gets instead is Himchan yelling at him to go away and Jongup is glaring daggers.

He doesn’t know what’s got into his two patients.

**9.5.** Daehyun walks in on Himchan fiddling with his earring, wincing because the thing’s swollen his earlobe and it’s now probably infected.

It’s small and silver.

(Daehyun notes that it looks awfully like the one he lost a few months back.

It’s even lost one of its edges from when Daehyun accidentally dropped his book on it.)

The shape of a star with only four points.

Himchan shifts away and hides back under his bed covers with a broken whine when he hears Daehyun clearing his throat to announce his presence.

He’s yelling at the doctor to go away (because _“I don’t want to feel your stupid face!”_ ).

Daehyun goes to the nurse’s lounge to ask Youngjae to disinfect Himchan’s ear.

**10.** When Daehyun next sees Himchan - the next day -, Himchan’s still very much upset at the Busan man.

He’s shouting curses Daehyun didn’t even know the teenager even knew.

(Jongup’s covering his ears with his pillows.)

And he’s almost thankful that Himchan can’t see, because if he could, Daehyun isn’t so sure he’d be standing for very long. He’d glad Himchan can’t take direct aim because even while blind, that plastic cup had been flung an inch too close for Daehyun’s comfort.

Daehyun pushes a single earring into Himchan’s hand.

“Wear this one instead.”

Himchan’s mouth opens and closes a few times.

He doesn’t want to, but Daehyun’s already undoing the one he’s currently got on and replacing it with the new one. Himchan’s fingers trace over it to find what he thinks is a pair of angel wings.

“Don’t you dare take it off, alright?”

Himchan doesn’t see Daehyun’s ears go bright red as he walks off hurriedly, lying about having to finish his papers (he did them last night).

He doesn’t see the identical earring on the doctor’s left ear.

 


End file.
